Till my last Heartbeat
by DarkAngel654
Summary: I knew I had to go on. He wanted me to. But I knew then, and I know now, Till my last heartbeat, he will be in my heart. Warning: Character Death. DMHG


**A/N: I warn again….there is no happy ending here. But I guess you can count this as a semi-happy ending….?**

Story: Till my last Heartbeat.

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: I knew I had to go on. He wanted me to. But I knew then, and I know now, Till my last heartbeat, he will be in my heart. Warning: Character Death. 

Pairing: Draco and Hermione.

Current Rating: K 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rest all belongs to the wonderful JKR.

**-Till my last Heartbeat-**

"_It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all."_

I took the Pensieved photo album –Photo album in which the photos are from memory– from the shelf calmly, my hand wasn't wavering. There were no tears in my eyes. The cover of the album was adorned with jewels, there was creeper-like vein running through one end of the album to another. I ran my hand through it, as the album opened with click noises. The first photo was of me and Draco on the fateful day when he proposed. 

_**-Flashback-**_

_Draco smiled at me. We were sitting in the moonlight, me on his lap as he ran a hand through my hair. It was close to midnight, and we after a night out were sitting on the hill near my cottage. The sweet smell of wild flowers was in the air. Though it was close to winter, I felt no cold sitting in My Dragon's arms. He nuzzled my neck and I gave a content sigh. What more could I ask for? I was with the person I loved the most. No force could take me away from him. Not even Voldemort. "Hermione." This word from his lips was like an angel's summoning. His husky voice filled my senses, and I gave out a purring sound. I heard a soft laugh as I looked at him. One look at my indignant face had him chuckling loudly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head in mirth and his face grew serious. "Hermione, I know it might be too soon. But nothing is too soon for our love to be eternally bound. I love you now, and I will love you forever. Nothing will be able to touch you till I am breathing. I will protect you from everything and anything." He took a deep breath, and magically a ring appeared on his palm, as he forwarded it to me, "My love, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" _

_At first, my mind refused to register what happened, and I just stared dumbly at him. He opened his mouth nervously, but I put my finger on his lips, "Draco, I….I don't know what to say. Words can't express what joy I feel now." I simply gave my left hand to him, as he gently took it and slid the ring on my finger. The ring was a simple delicate gold band, on which there was a tiny flower made of rubies and emeralds. I met my lips to his halfway, and we shared a passionate kiss. _

_**-End Flashback- **_

The first teardrop fell on my hand. I felt a stab of pain shoot through my chest. I turned the page; the next photo showed me and Draco on the day we exchanged our vows. 

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was married. I, Hermione Granger...no Malfoy, was married. Married to Draco. My Draco. Just a month had passed from the day of our engagement. I couldn't believe it. I was just ecstatic! The ceremony had been wonderful; Harry and Ron had been the best men of course. While, Pansy and Ginny had been the bridesmaids. I watched as Harry and Ginny danced, they were the newlyweds, and their love shined in their eyes. I searched anxiously for Draco; he had disappeared somewhere, suddenly. I was just about to go and ask Pansy about him, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Draco. He was standing with roses in his hands, "I can't take the first dance of the bride, without roses, can I?" My face transformed into a smile as he took me in his arms. Our bodies moved as one on the dance floor. The beat of our footsteps matched the rhythm of the song. I heard Draco's intake of breath above my head and I looked into his stormy eyes, of whom I was so fascinated of. They were dark right now, which proved that there was some strong emotion going through his heart. Love. _

_My head was rested on his shoulder as the song ended and I regretfully tried to go out of his embrace. He tightened his arms, "I love you." he said, his voice hoarse. "I love you too." I whispered. "Till death do us apart, Draco." I said in a hushed voice. Draco shook his head, "Even death won't do us apart." _

_**-End Flashback-**_

The second tear fell, this one straight on the photo. I turned the page again. This one was of me and Draco, when we came to know about our child.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Darlin' I am home!" came the too familiar drawl of Draco. We were married for two months now. The war between us and The Dark Lord had become brutal. Draco, being the Order member had just returned from one of its secret meetings. I was also a member, but I had skipped this one due to my mission. _

_My heart started beating faster, as Draco's tired but happy face came into view. He enveloped me into a hug and gave me a sound kiss on the lips. "Draco, I….we….need to talk." Draco frowned, concern evident on his face, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Something is bothering you?" _

"_Draco…we….I…am pregnant." I closed my eyes quickly. There was silence for a moment before Draco picked me up and spun me around, "Hermione, I am going to be a father!" He cheered to himself as I wiped happy tears from my eyes. "It's a girl." I said with a watery smile._

_Draco grinned, "I….no we are going to have a baby girl!" I was still in his firm grip as he murmured a name, "Carina."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

More tears slid down my cheeks. I moved on to turn another page. This one was of when I was of just a week back, when I and Draco had come home from an Order meeting. 

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hermione, don't argue with me on this. You will stay home. I mean it." his face was set in a scowl. _

"_I won't, and I too mean it, won't let you go there when I sit here!" His face darkened, but I continued, "How do you expect me to sit and wait when you are fighting there with everyone? I can't live with worry of you getting hurt! Draco, please, don't leave me." And with that I burst into tears. Draco instantly pulled me into his arms, "Hush, darlin'. I just want you to be safe. This would be my condition too over there, with you away from my eyes. Here, I would know you are safe. I promised to keep you from harm's way and I will do it." I shook my teary face, "I will come with you. Please." _

_Draco sighed and nodded, "You come with me, but you stay safe. I won't let you fight." Seeing my mouth open to protest, he shook his head, "No. You have to listen to me in this." I nodded, pulling him closer. "I just don't want you to leave me. I can't…" Draco wiped my tears, "You won't. Even if something happens to me, remember, I will forever stay in your heart. I will want you to move on. Don't give up everything because of me. You will take care of Carina. Promise me." I made a small noise, "I promise. But nothing will happen to you. Nothing. I won't let it happen." Draco smiled, "Just remember, I will be in your heart till your last heartbeat." _

_**-End Flashback-**_

Tears turned into sobs as I let myself cry fully. I kept the album aside and curled up into a ball, remembering today's events. 

_**-Flashback-**_

_I heard a shout as I saw Ron fall to his knees. The death eater cackled and tortured Ron more. I felt something in me grow. Frustration. I was sitting here, doing nothing, as I watched my best friend getting tortured. My mind just snapped. I will teach them. They won't dare hurt anyone. I ran, ran as fast as I could to save Ron. But I was too late. The killing curse had been fired._

_I saw the death eater through livid eyes, and without thinking, I jumped on him. We fell to the floor with a 'thud'. I realizing my senselessness, searched for my wand inside my robe, but I was pinned to the ground. The death eater gave a sneer, "Mudblood wants to fight me? I will see to it. Crucio!" Pain shot through me but just for a second as I felt rough hands grab the death eater. Draco. My Draco had come. I got up shakily as Draco finished off the death eater. "Are you all right! Hadn't I told you to stay there? Doesn't anything go through this thick skull of yours?" I choked back a sob, and he came to hug me again, "Sweetheart, you know I love with all my heart. I wouldn't be able to bear see you getting hurt. Be careful. Now go an…." Draco slumped on me. A killing curse had been shot. A roar went through the ground. _

_Voldemort was dead. Draco was dead._

_**-End Flashback-**_

I ran a hand over my stomach, no more tears came. My grief now was beyond tears. I couldn't express it. Draco was gone. I felt as if a part of me had been snatched away from me. My better half. I felt incomplete. My sense of loss overwhelmed me. Ron was dead. I shook silently. I couldn't go on. I didn't have the strength to go on. Suddenly Draco's words flashed through my head. I had promised. I had someone to live for. I had my daughter. 

I knew, it would be hard. But Draco wanted me to go on, and I will. _My Dragon, I will keep my promise._ I won't let a thing like death do us apart. My heart is still beating. Draco will remain in my heart. _Till my last heartbeat._

**A/N: How was it? Any criticism accepted. I know I was vague about other characters, but this is a Dramione fic. This was written during my fight against insomnia :( Anyway R n R. And yes….check out my other fanfics too. And yeah…did I ask you to REVIEW!**


End file.
